I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here!
by Neon Douche
Summary: Dating a normal human being isn't what it's cracked up to be when you're famous, he obviously knew that but he didn't know it be this bad. Watch as Hollywood's most beloved couple step into the deepest darkest depths of Hollywood's dark side. Flones have become controversial. Flones. Rated 'T' for future events and language.
1. Merry Christmas, Tommy

I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here!

* * *

**Summary**: Dating a normal human being isn't what it's cracked up to be when you're famous, he obviously knew that but he didn't know it be this bad. Watch as Hollywood's most beloved couple step into the deepest darkest depths of Hollywood's dark side. Flones have become controversial.

**A/N**: I dreamt. I woke. I wrote. This vision was so vivid and enticing that I just had to write this down! So I hope you all enjoy :)

**A/N 2**: I should tell you all that I'm deleting a large majority of my fanfictions. Want to save your favorites? Tell me yours and I just might save it on my second FF account, Orphans Chips.

* * *

Merry Christmas, Tommy

* * *

It was a chilly San Franciscan morning. The bay waters were grey and cold, the skies definitely weren't any better. Only small rays of sunlight peeking through the December clouds. Threatening to pour, but why would Mother Nature rain out Christmas Day? It just wasn't her thing.

Among the many couples in San Francisco, they were probably one of the last few to rise from their beds. The blonde; tall, pale, and utterly cute, bouncing on his and his boyfriends' shared bed. Screaming to the top of his lungs,

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Danny Jones sometimes wonders why he even fell in love with the other man. Oh right, he was an understudy in a medical prime-time television show where Tom was a guest star. The original actor being gravely ill (sadly, now dead) and Danny was pulled in at the last second. He didn't have many lines, only enough to fall in love with the celebrity.

Tom landed on his butt as he fell back on his bed out of exhaustion. "Danny! Get...up! C-c'mon!" Tom wheezed. He sat up and poked his brunette boyfriend.

Danny arose like the zombie he was during mornings. Adding a loud groan for effect, he hugged his mate of six years. He snaked his arms around the blonde man's waist and cupped Tom's sides with his hands. A devious smile grew on Danny's face as he started to shuffle his fingers around Tom's sides, picking up speed and fierceness.

"D-Danny?! Danny, no! Stop! Danny!" Tom squealed. "AAAAHHHHH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Danny snickered and kissed Tom's neck before ceasing his actions. Tom turned to straddle the brunette and kissed him full on the lips. He pulled away and smiled wider.

"So what'dya get me?" Tom asked.

"You'll have to see for yourself." Danny tapped Tom's nose.

Tom giggled, "I like the fact you still have your northern accent."

"I like the fact you fail at a British accent even though you're British." Tom slapped Danny's arm and pouted.

"Shut up! I'll get the hang of it! It's only been eight years since I was last at Britain."

"That was for a movie shoot and your stay there was for only five days. Hardly enough time to pick up on it."

"Pft. Whatever." Tom got off Danny with a huff. He stood up. "Now are we gonna open presents or not?"

Danny nodded and the two raced down the stairs of their townhouse with huge smiles on their faces. Tom was always the first one down and ready to open the first one he saw with his name one it.

"Ooh~! Look at this one!" Tom exclaimed. He set it down and bounced excitedly. He carefully peeled off the card attached to it just as Danny kneeled next to him, Danny also pulled out a gift with his name on it.

"Oh! This one's from Carrie." Tom started tearing off the wrapping.

"Weird. I don't remember Carrie's presents coming in the mail." Danny inspected his box also from Carrie.

"It's 'cause you weren't here when I picked them up. Oh, look at this!" Danny's eyes shot up from unwrapping his gift to look at Tom's. "Aw! Don't I just have the best lil' sis in the world? Look at what she got me!"

It was an iPad mini. Danny scoffed. "Seriously? Another useless piece of crap?"

"Hey! It's the thought that counts." Tom pouted. Danny rolled his eyes and ripped off the rest of the paper that concealed his present. His eyes popped open at what lay underneath.

"Awwwwwwwwesome! Carrie you awesome ass little sis!" Danny thrusted the box up in the air. "A fucking Wii U!"

Tom scoffed. "Seriously? Another useless piece of crap?"

Danny looked at his little blonde mockingbird. "Touché."

Tom smiled and stuck his tongue out. Danny shot his head up. "W-wait! I have a comeback!"

"Nuh-uh! You already said 'touché' so no comebacks!" The two shared laughter and smiles for the rest of present opening.

"Merry Christmas, Tommy."

* * *

**A/N 3**: Sorry for the really short introduction but I promise that the later chapters will be longer!


	2. A Push, Trip and a Dip

I'm a Celebrity, Get Me Out of Here!

* * *

**A/N**: Hmm... I guess I don't really have to say anything right now... Oh, wait! I do! Check out our little forum and have a look around :) Introduce yourself and have a chat in the McChatroom. See y'all there!

**A/N 2**: Wanna save your favorite stories from me? Just tell me which one of my fictions is your favorite and I'll put it on my second account, Orphans Chips. Hurry before I delete them forever!

* * *

A Push, Trip, and a Dip

* * *

Tom sang happily all the while he was making breakfast. For some reason, this Christmas was just perfect. It wasn't the gifts he'd received, Tom knew that, it was the simplest joys and wonders Tom took the time to notice.

The small streams of sunlight that pushed through the harsh clouds into the kitchen, as if it was just for him. The way the melody he just thought of in his head perfectly described his day so far, even though it had no lyrics to it. The aroma of the kitchen, smelling of whole wheat and fruits, so natural and organic. The way Danny just strode into the room, in dark wash jeans, striped jacket, pink scarf, and -oh wait...

"Why are you dressed up?" Tom asked while frying bacon. "Are we going out to eat 'cause if we are, too late I'm already halfway through with this."

Danny glanced at the clock, 10:20 AM. He sighed with a small smile. "We are going out BUT after breakfast. I have a little something planned for us, for you."

Danny walked up behind Tom and kissed his neck then grabbed the cooking materials from Tom's hands. "Hey!"

"You go get changed and I'll take over breakfast." Danny smiled and dragged Tom out of the kitchen. He motioned for him to go to the bathroom upstairs before disappearing back into the kitchen. "We're going for a nature walk in the park!"

"Don't burn the bacon!" Tom warned. "Or the pancakes! Or the toast! Or-"

"Okay! Tom, I get it!" Danny screamed back. Tom chuckled to himself before adding,

"The orange juice too!"

"How the fuck would I be able to manage tha'?!"

* * *

Tom stepped out of the shower nice and refreshed. Today he smelled of vanilla bean and peppermint, just to get into the season! He changed in their bedroom; putting on a green ombre hoodie and a simple pair of black skinny jeans. He walked down the stairs to find breakfast, beautifully made and ready to be eaten. And much to everyone's happiness, Danny did not in fact, burn the orange juice.

Speaking of the brunette, he was in the middle of eating when Tom walked into the dining area. He pouted and lightly punched Danny's arm. "Hey! You started without me!"

"You smell like vanilla bean so I can only suggest that you were in there for a good ten minutes." Danny said through the pancakes. "'Sides I'm hungry."

"And how are you able to make an assumption like that?" Tom asked while taking his seat. He took his fork to pick up a few discs of pancakes and bacon, reaching over to his left to pour on truckloads of syrup.

"I know for a fact that you love to get your vanilla bean on during the holidays. It's been a habit of yours ever since that one store started selling vanilla bean shower gel."

Tom nodded as he took the first bite into his breakfast. "But I smell nice, right?"

"Yeah, yeah you do." Danny leaned over to Tom and kissed him on his nose, resulting in a smile from the blonde man. The two men sat in a comfortable, sunlit silence. Tom took this time to notice more little things around them. How the windows in their living room seem to shine like diamonds, the curtains casting over them giving the room a slightly red glow, how Danny would steal glances at him in-between bites, how he would smile at him and end up giggling, how Danny would smile too and giggle just a tad louder than Tom, how Tom would cover his mouth because the giggles had turned into audible chuckles, how Danny would just lose control and start laughing out loud, how Tom would follow and suddenly the world is just the funniest place in the galaxy now because neither of the duo could stop laughing. How whenever Tom's laughter decided to finally die down, he would just have to take one look at Danny to make something, anything, everything the funniest thing ever.

The two settled for stifled giggles in the end with small outbursts of happiness-without-reason here and there, when they heard the door to their townhouse get knocked. It was a routine thing, that Danny had to answer the door just in case someone had finally found out where Tom and Danny really lived. Just in case any crazed fans were at the doorstep. Danny looked through the peephole, he saw a familiar curly haired blonde female and opened the door with a wide smile.

"Carrie!" Danny immediately pulled his soon-to-be sister law into a hug. He whispered under his breath. "Thank you so much! You saved my life today!"

Carrie smiled and whispered back, also secretly handing Danny a small black box. "You're welcome, just remind me not to have you watch the ring from my husband in the future."

Danny just smiled and let the girl in. Tom's head perked up and he smiled. He got up and hugged his younger sister. "Carrie! What a surprise! Why are you here in San Francisco? Aren't you supposed to be in LA with mom and dad?"

Tom heard Danny snicker at the way Tom pronounced 'mom'. Tom only sent a nasty glare, but of course he didn't mean it. "I know but I uh, I... just wanted to surprise you two! See how your Christmas Day is going!"

"Just great thanks! Would you like to have some breakfast us?" Tom offered.

"I'd love to!"

* * *

It was 2:43, Carrie was on her way to Sacramento to visit some old friends and the boys were settled at the park. They were strolling around the grassland, occasionally laughing, occasionally kissing. They stopped at a nearby cafe to eat a snack and some drinks.

"You know Dan, you're right. Nature walks are fun and we really should be doing it more." Tom sipped at his peanut-butter smoothie and grinned. "I'm so glad I wore my Sketchers Shape-Ups today. Did you know they give you a firmer butt?"

"Really, now! Well... ehehe!" Danny wiggled his eyebrows and Tom burst out giggling.

"Do you have to make it dirty? That's a fitness fact!" Danny only shrugged. He shuffled with a small black box that was under the table, a sheen of sweat casting over his skin due to nerves and anxiety. He thought about just being straightforward with it and propose to him but it just didn't feel right. Weird how he's always been such a headstrong person and yet he wants to swerve his way into it. Ideas flicker in his mind and he tries to piece an action together, all the while Tom tries to steal his attention back for something important. Danny prompts to just 'accidentally' dropping the box next to Tom's feet and then watch Tom pick it up. Then he'll propose to him! Danny drops the box next to Tom's foot. He just can't wait to see the shocked look on Tom's...oh wait it's already on his face. Wait, why's Tom shocked? His ears start functioning again and he hears the familiar click of cameras.

"We have to get out of here!" Tom says, when Tom gets up and feels a small cube roll under the heel of his foot. He looks under the table and finds a small box, quickly picking it up out of curiosity. He wants to open it but,

"The paparazzi, Tom! C'mon." Danny grabs Tom's arm and their quickly walking away from the scene, miserably trying to mask their identities. "We have to get out of this park."

"I know! I know but how?! We're at the heart of the park!" Tom growls underneath his breath. The two pace faster when they hear lost people searching for 'Hollywoods cutest couple' as the tabloids and tv media have dubbed them as. They rush down a small trail that leads to a lake nearby. Tom gasps and he knows it's not the time but he can't help it!

"When this fiasco is over can we go on one of those swan peddler boat thingys?! I really wanna!" Danny snickers.

"Seriously?"

"I know it's not the time to be asking but-"

"There they are!" A woman exclaims.

"In the bushes!" The couple turn to see a man pointing at them.

"By the lake!" Another one with a camera says. The two quickly make a run for it, creating a scene around them. People quickly realize who the paparazzi are chasing and witness the scene in front of them. Choosing to only see the hilarity in the paparazzi's crazed faces and hunger for answers to their questions and the want for new pictures for the mags.

Tom being pulled by Danny, now Tom regrets wearing the Shape-Ups, they're not for crazy-paced running. Tom still feels the black box in his hand and shoves it in his jeans pocket. The two run along side the perimeter of the lake until seeing a bridge that led to another side of the lake that was close the streets, where the two can call a cab and make a hasty retreat home.

"Tom! Over there you see?" Danny pants, pointing to the bridge.

"Y-yeah! I see it!" Tom and Danny speed up faster and make it to the bridge. They run over the wooden bridge before stopping midway, trying to catch their breath. The paparazzi are quickly approaching and damn what kind of cardio work out do they fucking do because damn they can run! Danny nudges Tom but it's too late, the first interviewer is up against them. And then another one, and then another one.

"Mr. Fletcher over here!"

"I have some questions for you to answer here!"

"Danny Jones what were you and Tom doing these last two months?!"

"Why did you two disappear here in San Francisco?!"

"Did you have another nervous breakdown, Mr. Fletcher?!"

"Jones is wearing Ralph Lauren!"

Oh, the claustrophobia these two had... now only one had claustrophobia. To Tom, the skies were suddenly a lot grayer, the cold had finally nipped at his skin, the sun was gone, and the melody had turned sour. The only thing Tom had on his mind right now was, 'Take a deep-ass-breath in, Tom.'. A splash was heard.

Tom Fletcher had been pushed over the bridge by the paparazzi.

* * *

**A/N 3**: It's a known fact that Shape-Ups give you a firmer butt. How do I know this? My experience with having Shape-Ups. Those shoes and my butt get along REALLY well, my butt's firmer than ever!


End file.
